Imperfect
by Riri-chi
Summary: They seemed perfect to the entire world but they were like any other person - imperfect. /Tadeshiko/


imperfect

by: Riri-chi

**Happy Belated Birthday, Chronos! This was inspired by one of the Shugo Chara episodes where Ami and the charas find the Dragon Tree. **

.:They seemed perfect to the entire world but they were like any other person - imperfect.:.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

She had always been called that word since birth - perfect. And yet people really don't know who she was.

Imperfect.

He had always captured the eyes of people especially girls. Everyone always complimented on how perfect he looked or what he did. Yet they didn't know what he truly was.

Imperfect.

They were both stuck in a world where people mistook them for something that they were not. Yet what they didn't know was that both of their oh-so-perfect worlds were going to collide and clash into something perfect.

-x-

"Young Lady Nadeshiko," rung the voice of one of the maids.

Today was the day that little Nadeshiko Fujisaki was beginning her first day at the prestigious Seiyo Academy. She was entering the first grade and she was quite proud of it. Her twin brother, Nagihiko Fujisaki, was also joining her side today as the twins prepared for school.

"Yes ma'am?" Nadeshiko slipped on her shoes and looked up at the maid.

"Your mother has requested that I put your hair up today," she said.

Nadeshiko smiled as they walked towards the end of the hallway and into her room. They stood right in front of her traditional dresser where a lavishing mirror stood in the middle. Nadeshiko relaxed at the maid brushed back the indigo strands of her hair and slightly started to make the hairstyle. Her eyes closed for a moment as butterflies filled her stomach. She was hoping that her first day in a new grade would be filled with fun and laughter.

"Are you nervous?" The maid's voice broke Nadeshiko's train of thought and she looked at her through the mirror.

"I am quite nervous but Mother has trained me not to be nervous in situations like this, so I'm doing my best to be calm," Nadeshiko softly said.

"You're such a brave girl and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this," she winked and Nadeshiko simply smiled.

The maid weaved her fingers through the soft surface of Nadeshiko's hair, twisting and turning while looping in the hair band through Nadeshiko's hair. She softly brushed the ends of the hair strands to make sure that no tangles were caught in between.

Finally, the maid was done and Nadeshiko carefully examined herself in the mirror. Her red plaid skirt was neatly ironed and straightened out, her red tie was placed properly well in position, her black jacket was free of dust particles, and her hair was well brushed out and put up right.

"Ah, your hairpiece is a little crooked," she said. Nadeshiko watched as her maid fixed the red strings of her hair bow to the side. It was meant to be perfect, for she was a Fujisaki and Fujisakis were well known for having that trait. Everything had to be precisely in order and nothing was supposed to be messed up.

"Thank you," Nadeshiko nodded. With one final glance into the mirror, Nadeshiko was hoping that she met her mother's expectations.

"Nade-chan, hurry up and get down here!" Nagihiko yelled in his squeaky voice.

Nadeshiko sighed and smiled at her brother's voice before heading downstairs to him.

"I'm ready," she smiled.

-x-

Meanwhile, in the other part of the small town, Tadase Hotori was getting ready for his first day at the academy as well. He was double checking over his uniform and he smiled at himself. His grandmother came over and smiled at him as he gleamed up at her. The two had a bond that nobody could break at all.

"Time to go," a familiar voice rung through the corridor.

Tadase looked up to see his uncle, Tsukasa Amakawa, smiling while twirling the set of keys in his hands. He walked up to his uncle and they walked out of the house as his family waved goodbye.

"Are you excited?" Tsukasa asked as they were driving in his car.

Tadase looked down with shyness as he nodded. He was worried that his friends from last year wouldn't be in his class this year. Lately, a certain group of girls (a certain redhead with green eyes and her clique) had been stalking and following Tadase before school started. A little Tadase was scared but he was more focused upon his friends, not those girls.

As time went by, Tadase stared out the window as he watched the school come into view. Coming to a complete stop, they had arrived to Seiyo Academy and Tadase jumped out of the car after opening the door.

"Have a good day!" Tsukasa sparkled, which didn't affect Tadase at all.

"Tadase?" A little voice squeaked from nowhere. Tadase came face to face with a familiar person; his best friend of all time, Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki-kun," Tadase waved.

Tadase didn't seem to notice the person standing behind Nagihiko as he walked up closer. Tsukasa smiled down at the trio before noticing the little girl behind Nagihiko as well.

"Who might this be?" Tadase asked as his little finger pointed at the girl.

"Oh her? This is my sister, she stole my looks at birth." Nagihiko smiled, while pointing an accusing finger at her. Nadeshiko sighed and came up closer to stand next to her twin brother.

"Hello, my name is Nadeshiko and my brother stole my looks at birth since I'm the oldest," Nadeshiko bowed towards Tadase and smiled at him. They continued to stare at each other before Tadase's red eyes blinked over to Nagihiko's stare.

"Nade! Mother said I was the oldest!" Nagihiko said.

"Onii-chan, Mother lied to you," Nadeshiko smiled.

"But what about my charm?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Onii-chan has no charm," Nadeshiko looked up at Tsukasa, who was smiling in amusement to see these kids argue with their squeaky voices. The bell rung and the kids gleamed. They were excited for class to start.

"Okay, munchkins. I am going to escort you to your class!" Tsukasa clasped his hands and walked into the building while the kids sweat-dropped.

"Munch..." Nagihiko begun.

"Kins?" Nadeshiko finished.

Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko ran inside to catch up with Tsukasa. They kept walking before Nagihiko was dropped off at the Moon class for 1st grade. Tadase and Nadeshiko kept following Tsukasa before stopping in front of the Star class.

"Welcome to your new class, where your adventures will begin," Tsukasa's words marked a new beginning for the pair as Nadeshiko and Tadase blinked at each other.

-x-

As days passed by, Tadase and Nadeshiko were getting used to their new class. At first, they didn't know anyone else that much so they always stuck close to each other. They ate lunch with each other, colored pictures together, and even sat next to each other in class. However, Nadeshiko and Tadase were beginning to find new friends in their class and slowly started to fit into the class.

"Today class, we are going to write a paper about our dreams and then bury them underneath the Dragon Tree in a time capsule." the teacher said.

"What's a time capsule?" asked a little girl.

"Good question, a time capsule is a little box that we store things inside and then bury it somewhere so that in the future, people can open it back up and see what our life was like back then." she said.

The whole class exclaimed in wonder as they started whispering to their friends about what they were going to put in. A few giggles were here and there and the teacher couldn't help but smile at her class.

Tadase looked down at his paper and thought carefully about his dream. He wasn't sure about what he wanted to do. All he knew was that he wanted to change the world and help people. He wanted to make a difference.

"Hotori-kun?" Tadase turned to see Nadeshiko near his desk. Most of the class had already left and the two were the only ones left.

"We're going outside to write near the Dragon Tree, are you coming?" Nadeshiko tilted her head in concern.

Tadase nodded and he stood up as he walked beside Nadeshiko. As they were walking, he looked over at Nadeshiko and noticed how gracefully she walked, how pretty her big, almond eyes were, and how she smiled.

_I wonder what Fujisaki-san's dream is... _Tadase and Nadeshiko walked outside and down the hill towards the Dragon Tree. The class watched in amazement as the pair came towards them and the usual comments sparked up.

"They are so perfect!" "They are so beautiful!" "I wanna be like them!"

Tadase noticed that Nadeshiko's head was turned away and that her eyes saddened. He glanced at the other kids before grabbing Nadeshiko's hand and dragging her to a nice spot under the shade.

"H-Hotori-kun," Nadeshiko was surprised by his actions but as they sat down, he smiled at her.

"Let's write, Fujisaki-san," Tadase stared into her eyes as they blinked at him.

"Hotori-kun, why did you grab my hand?" Nadeshiko looked down at her paper as she started to write.

"You looked like you didn't want to hear what they were saying," Tadase solemnly whispered.

Nadeshiko widened her eyes and looked over at Tadase. He gently smiled at her as if he knew what was going on. She looked over at the other kids as they rambled on and laughed. She wanted to be just like them, to live a normal life and have the freedom to not worry and just be herself. To her, it was hard to be perfect and live up to your name because one mistake could jeopardize her life. As she turned back to Tadase, a smile formed upon her face.

The two best friends remained quiet as their pencils did all the talking, not a word was heard. A gentle breeze shifted in the air and the sun was beaming down brightly with only a few clouds remaining in the clear, blue sky. Time felt like it was frozen and silence took its place.

"Hotori-kun, what's your dream?" Nadeshiko asked.

The blonde boy set down his pencil as he looked over at Nadeshiko and what appeared next to her was a flower, perfect for his explanation. He picked up the lonely flower from the ground and showed it to her.

"I wanna be someone different like this flower. I wanna be king of the world," Tadase exclaimed politely.

Nadeshiko sweatdropped at his words before covering her mouth and giggling softly. Tadase looked over at Nadeshiko and smiled. He was happy that she was starting to feel a little better. As she giggled, he placed the flower behind her ear as his tiny fingers caressed her hair.

"What's your dream, Fujisaki-san?" he asked.

Nadeshiko stopped giggling and looked over at Tadase. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Her dreams were already beginning at birth, so she had no choice but to accept what her fate was.

"I want to be a dancer and learn all kinds of dances." Nadeshiko blushed.

She blinked and looked back down as she was writing on her paper. Tadase also looked down at his paper as they were finishing up.

"I like your dream, it suits you." Tadase said.

"But I'm not perfect with my dancing," Nadeshiko saddened.

"Just be yourself. Don't worry at all, nobody's perfect. Um.. Tsukasa-san said that everyone is imperfect but perfect in their own way?" Tadase smiled.

Those words glued itself inside of Nadeshiko's head as she looked up at the sky. However, their teacher called for her class and the pair stood up. Nadeshiko just stood there for a moment while thinking about her dream.

"Come on, Fujisaki-san," Tadase gestured his hand as Nadeshiko turned around to hold his hand.

And thus, she knew that she was just like everyone else - imperfect.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to dance and show the world. I want to make my parents proud of me. I want to show who I am on that stage."<em>

_"I want to be king of the world."_

Deep within their hearts, their eggs were being formed. With a spark of hope for their dreams, the future was beginning to come.

* * *

><p>.fin.<p> 


End file.
